Only For You
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She was kidnapped by a guy with rabbit ears, forced to drink something and play a game. If she doesn't win the game she can never go home. And to add on that, the rabbit eared guy says he is in love with her...just her luck.


_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Manga: Inuyasha/Heart no Kuni no Alice**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Summary: She was kidnapped by a guy with rabbit ears, forced to drink something and play a game. If she doesn't win the game she can never go home. And to add on that, the rabbit eared guy says he is in love with her...just her luck.**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

_Hey, did you know….._

_Games always have rules?_

_It is decided from the beginning._

…_You knew that….right?_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, she was laying in the damp grass, not caring it was getting her clothes wet. She was exhausted, no matter how much she slept she couldn't shack the feeling of being tiered. It has been two years since the quest for the jewel had been finished; it felt like it was just yesterday though.

She could still recall everything from her first time down the well, to the final battle. It was so clear to her.

Too clear sometimes.

The battle had been long and hard but they won in the end. The jewel wished out of existence and everyone happy….until she was pulled back through the well, and couldn't get back.

She often wondered how everyone was. Kagome hoped they were all happy and living life to the fullest, and knew how much they meant to her; that she loved them all.

Sighing she closed her eyes, hoping sleep would overcome here. That she could at least dream of them and the happy times they had all had together.

The sound of rustling made Kagome shoot up and stand on guard, old hobbits died hard, no matter how much time passed by. Looking around she saw a rabbit…..with clothes?

She blinked, before sighing wondering if she was hallucinating or something along those lines. Sitting back down on the ground she sighed putting her face in her hands, '_why oh why do weird things have to happen to me.'_

Brining her face out of her hands she saw the rabbit standing in-front of here, glaring at her slightly, "What are you doing?" the rabbits ears flattened, "You have to chase me"

Kagome sighed, '_Why me!'_ She had a nice quiet two years…she deserved it after all that had happened. Now fate decides to do this to her….send this….this rabbit to her?

She closed her eyes, "Go away…." She muttered, she really didn't want to deal with this. She done her task with the jewel, if she needed to do something else …well they could do it themselves!

Kagome was allowed to be selfish every once in awhile…wasn't she?

She heard a sigh then the rabbit saying, "I guess it can't be helped." And the next thing she knew she was lifted in the air, making her yelp and grab onto the nearest thing, which happened to be a fluffy rabbit ear.

"Please don't yell in my ear." He gave her a small smile, as she was adjusted over his shoulder. Looking around Kagome didn't see the rabbit anymore.

'_Is he some kind of demon?'_ Kagome thought, eyes wide trying to figure out and process what the hell was going on.

"H-hey!" Kagome yelped feeling him start to walk, she didn't want to go anywhere with him. She didn't know what he wanted, more or less what he was capable of.

"Put me down!" she snapped, trying to get out of his arms, but only ended with him tightening his grim on her.

'_Damn, he has a strong grip.' _She thought, wincing as he gripped her tightly. He seemed to have the same strength as Sango.

The rabbit…man, or whatever he was looked at her for a moment as they approached something that looked like a giant whole in the ground, "I will put you down when we get there…no sooner."

'_Bastard!_'Kagome snipped in her head, still trying to get out of his grip, her Miko powers seemed not to work on him, meaning he wasn't demon.

Kagome bit back a scream as he jumped in the whole, it wasn't long before he chuckled, "You can open your eyes now…."

Doing what he said Kagome was greeted with a site she wasn't prepared for. It was a stone structure and blue sky.

Blinking Kagome felt herself set on her feet, she backed away and looked at her kidnapper. He had white-silver hair, with white fluffy bunny ears. He wore clothes that would be considered outdated, at-least to her. It was more of a mix of modern and past English men clothing.

"Welcome to Wonderland." The man said, giving her a small smile. He really was a site to see, nothing like she was seen before, "Kagome."

She took a step back, he knew her name. That made her even more suspicious of him, was he some kind of stalker?

Looking at him, she asked, "Are you some kind of stalker..cause that is the only reason I can think of on how you know my name." Kagome knew that it wasn't the most subtle way of asking, but damn-it he just kidnapper her. She had a reason to know!

The man laughed amusement clear in his eyes as he stepped closer so their noses were about touching, "Of course I know your name…." He gently touched her cheek, making a spark run through her body, "I love you."

Kagome stared at the man, "What?!" This wasn't a good day, not at all! Out of all the people in the world why did he have to choose her!

"My dear Kagome, you heard me." He backed up and pulled something out of his pocket; it was a red vile with a heart on the top. He held it out, showing it to her, "Here….please drink this."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Why would I drink something I have no clue what it is….I'm not an idiot…" She paused looking him strait in the eye, "How do I know it isn't poison?

The man looked appalled at the very idea of him giving her poison, "I would never give you something like that…" He stepped closer, but Kagome stood her ground, "But you not drinking this could cause a problem."

Giving him a glare she turned her head to the side, "Tuff luck." She wasn't taking it, at-least willingly, but she was semi interesting in what it was, and it seemed like he noticed it too.

He looked at her and leaned over to look her strain in the eyes, "I see." He paused before grinning, "If you are curious then you must like me!"

Kagome almost fell over in shock; he couldn't be serious could he? Looking at his face she noticed a look of excitement on his face. Yup, he was serious, "I'm not…." She said it blunt and to the point, causing his face to fall. She felt sort of bad about that, but he was the one who kidnapped her.

"….I…see." He said it with such a sad not to his voice it made her feel bad, but she didn't let it show. She wasn't the one at fault here, he was!

He paused before sighing, as he opened the vile he wanted her to drink, "…That's right….It wouldn't be that easy." He looked at Kagome before brining the vile to his lips, "The game would be to boring if it was that easy."

Tiping the bottle back he emptied the content in his mouth, as Kagome watched him curiously not knowing what he was going to do next.

He stepped forward, and gripped her chin, slanting his lips on her own and prying her mouth open as the lipid slid into her own mouth. She tried to move away but he gripped her around the waist and kept her there.

Kagome closer her eyes, feeling tears well up in her eyes, this wasn't how she imagined it at all. She kept her eyes closed, shame and hate burning within her thinking_, 'The bastard stole my first kiss!'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: There…first chapter! X3 I hope everyone likes it! It is the only one of its kind. Hehe Hope everyone likes it! **_

_**Give the Yuki Reviews! Please? **_


End file.
